


Annoyance Blossoming into Trust

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, First Meetings, Gen, Partnership, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha is given the order to join ranks with another assassin.
Relationships: Prisha & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 4





	Annoyance Blossoming into Trust

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

Prisha felt the wind blow against her skin as her hood fluttered. Her legs dangled from the rooftop, lazily swaying back and forth. It had been six months since that day. The day she had finally fulfilled her reason for joining the Order. She still could recall the feeling of relief and emptiness as she slit that man’s throat. The one who had taken everything away from her: her family, her hope, her joy. When the blood spilled out, his lifeblood pooling around his body, Prisha had realized something. She had gotten her revenge and thus had completed the one thing driving her forward. Now that months had passed every mission felt pointless, empty hours being filled by the countless bodies she left in her wake. There had to be something more than this. Or was this how the rest of her days would play out? Before her mind could continue to go down that train of thought, a messenger pigeon landed beside her. On its chest it held a note, no doubt from the Order. Reaching forward and unbinding the letter, Prisha read it, her eyes widening. 

_Meet a contact for a new relocation  
Near the town square by the abandoned church._

Prisha rose, stretching her legs for a moment before running towards the edge of the rooftop, leaping across to land onto the next one. It only took her a matter of minutes to reach the location assigned in the message. Landing gracefully onto the ground, she made her way over to the hooded figure, her guard up in case it wasn’t one of the Brotherhood. 

“Nothing is true,” she stated, staring at the eyes hooded in front of her.

“Everything is permitted.” a gruff voice replied, tossing off their hood. An older man stood before her, waiting for her to show the same respect he had just done for her. She obliged, pulling back her hood, a strand of hair falling down when she did so.  
“You’ve been reassigned to a new section of the Order. There you will meet your partner,” His words caused Prisha’s expression to change. A wave of surprise washed over her. Never before in her years of being an assassin had she heard of assassins teaming up with one another. At least not for more than a single mission. Did this mean that the Order thought that she was worthy of trust? A hint of pride burned inside her when she thought about it like that.

“Follow me.” the man added, pulling forward his hood once more. Prisha followed suit, climbing up the side of the building with ease. It was a long journey to get to the new city she had been assigned which turned out to be different from the one she was previously assigned to. The new city was vast, stretching far further in all directions than the latter one had. It was filled with more people which meant it felt more lively, each street bustling with life. The commoners talked and laughed as they did their daily shopping in the marketplace. The other assassin continued his journey towards the destination. Prisha was right behind him.

 _I wonder who my partner could be? Maybe someone who has been with the Order for a while. Maybe they’ll mentor me in hopes that I’ll become a more capable assassin._ Her feet ran across the rooftops when the assassin stopped for a moment.

“Over here,” He motioned towards a rope that was connected between two of the roofs. Swiftly he ran across it, making it look easy. Prisha hadn’t really had to deal with something like this in her old location. It took her a minute to get used to it, stumbling slightly when she crossed. Cursing internally at her sign of weakness, she continued to follow the older assassin until he jumped down to the streets below and leaned against an alley wall. Prisha joined him, stopping to scan the area for her partner. Her eyes were filled with confusion however when she noticed no one was here save for what looked like a twelve year old girl in a hood.

“Where’s my partner?” Prisha glanced over at the man who gave a smug look. His head motioned towards the younger child.

“That’s her.” At his words the kid took off her hood revealing curly dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her eyes studied Prisha, hardening when she noticed that Prisha wasn’t doing her the same courtesy that she had shown. Prisha was in utter shock. The Order wanted her to be partners with this child? She wasn’t much older when she had joined the Order. What was the point of this partnership?

“Your hood,” The girl’s voice was calm but commanding, her expression cold as she stared towards Prisha. Prisha reluctantly took off her hood. The two studied each other for a minute before the older assassin kicked off from the wall.

“What is the meaning of this?” Prisha asked, her voice coated with frustration. Did they really think this little of her?

“The Order wants to test out your potential,” 

_My potential? As what? A glorified babysitter?_

He rummaged through his cloaks before revealing a message and handing it to Prisha. “Hopefully you two are worth the effort.” 

Without another word the man disappeared, leaving the two younger assassins confused and annoyed at their orders. Letting out an annoyed groan, Prisha unraveled the message. Her eyes fell in frustration when she saw what it was. A simple pickpocketing. 

“Let’s go,” Prisha motioned for the younger girl to follow her. After a few steps forward, Prisha noticed that the girl wasn’t following her. “What are you doing?”

“Why should you be in charge?” the girl asked in a completely serious tone that made Prisha freeze.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. We’re partners, yet you’re acting like you’re in charge just because you’re older.”

Prisha felt anger swirl in her heart at those words. “How long have you been with the Order?” Prisha asked, her arms crossed.

“Six months,” Clementine’s words made the anger and annoyance in Prisha build higher. 

_They stuck me with an amateur._

The girl’s face twisted in irritation when she looked at Prisha’s expression.

“I’m not an amateur.”

“Whatever, we need to move. We have a mission.” Prisha turned around once more when the girl spoke up.

“Your name,” 

Prisha glanced back at her.

“What is it?”

“Prisha. Yours?”

“Clementine.”

“Now that the pleasantries are done, we can go.” Prisha walked forward, her very core overflowing with annoyance. Clementine followed close behind her. The two hooded figures weaved their way through the city until they got to the location the message had mentioned. Prisha stopped, looking towards the target that was assigned. She motioned towards her partner and they made their way towards him, tracking him for a while before they were in a secluded section of the city. Prisha looked around the area turning her head around to check to make sure no civilians were nearby. Then she looked at the streets nearby to make sure they were empty. With the area being thoroughly checked she turned her attention back towards her partner.

“Alright, this is a simple pickpocketing mission. Go over there and get the information that’s hidden in his right pocket.” Prisha instructed.

Clementine looked over in annoyance. “Really? A pickpocketing mission? I thought we were going to kill him.”

“We will _not_ kill him. The Order only wants his information, not his life.”

Clementine tossed forward a scroll of paper.

“I already got it,” Clementine mumbled. “Wish it was an aassassination.'' Her words made Prisha look over in frustration. She leaned over, picking up the information. She felt an odd mixture of annoyance at her partner for being so rash while at the same time being impressed that she had pulled it off with ease.

“We only do as we’re told.” Prisha led the way to the information dropoff location. _Why am I stuck with her? Maybe it’s only for a mission._  
It took a mere matter of minutes for the pair to make it to the messenger pigeons, attach the information to it and set it free on its course. The two of them looked at each other, hoping that this was the end of their partnership. 

But the Order had other plans. This wasn’t going to be a temporary partnership but rather one for many years if they continued to produce results. Neither of them wanted to slack off and look unprofessional or incompetent and so the duo continued to work together. While they butted heads, each of them getting under the other’s skin, they still produced excellent results. Prisha had never seen such a capable young assassin. It was a bit jarring to see such a jaded twelve year old. Clementine eerily reminded her of her past self. Driven by some purpose, cutting down people left and right without remorse. Prisha honestly didn’t know how different she was from Clementine now. The pair’s success continued to bring new missions towards them until one day they hadn’t received any. They were instead forced to spend some time together that wasn’t mission-oriented.

Prisha leaned against a wall, sheathing and unsheathing her hidden blade. The repetitive noise was making Clementine’s head ache.

“Stop it,” 

Prisha looked over at her partner. 

Clementine sat in the corner glaring at her. “It’s annoying.”

Prisha dramatically sheathed her hidden blade once more before staring off. Was this really how it was going to be indefinitely? Neither of them were happy with this arrangement. Prisha doubted they ever would be. All this time she had proven herself, taking on whatever mission the Order wanted, and this is what she ended up with. The two sat in irritated silence until Clementine rose.

“There’s no need to stick around, I’ll see you at the inn.”

Without any confirmation Clementine disappeared into the streets leaving Prisha alone with her thoughts. She stayed in the alleyway killing time until it was evening. Kicking her leg off the wall she walked towards the inn. Hoping that they could get a room for the night and end this dreadful day. It only took them a few minutes to get to their room and shut off the lights. Prisha laid in her bed, her mind too full of ideas for it to rest for the day. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she noticed movement in the other bed. Remaining still, she watched as Clementine snuck out of her bed and silently opened the door. _Where the hell is she heading?_

Slipping out of the room herself, Prisha followed her partner. Even though Clementine was so confident and cocky in her skill she was still a child. Her abilities said as much, making it easier to track her. Prisha figured she’d follow her to prove to her that she wasn’t anything special and hopefully knock her ego down a peg or two. Clementine slid into an alley, jumping onto a few barrels and scurrying up a building. Prisha followed her, disappearing into the shadows whenever Clementine’s eyes desperately searched around to make sure she wasn't followed. _Why is she this paranoid about being tailed?_

Clementine continued on her path towards her destination, stopping in front of an abandoned building before jumping through a shattered window. Prisha waited a moment then followed the same path. Sneaking through the building, she stopped when she noticed what had made Clementine so paranoid. There standing in the center of the room was Clementine holding a baby. _Is this where she’s been disappearing off to all those times?_ Prisha felt herself freeze for a moment, giving Clementine a chance to see her.

“Who’s there?” Clementine’s voice wavered as she stood in a defensive stance while cradling the baby. Prisha walked out from the shadows, causing Clementine’s eyes to widen in recognition. “Prisha? How the hell-”

“I tracked you.” Prisha stated simply, walking towards the pair. Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized that it was a baby boy. A memory tugged at the back of her mind of when she used to hold her younger brother in her arms.

“You… Are you going to report this to the Order?” Clementine’s eyes danced with protective fear as her arms tightened around the bundle. Prisha looked at her partner who looked terrified by her own question. It was understandable: the Order wanted all strong bonds to be severed when you joined. Your loyalty belonged to the Assassins and the Assassins alone. It was clear that she cared about the baby; perhaps it was her brother? A sharp, painful feeling entered Prisha’s heart at the remembrance of what it was like to have a younger sibling.

“No, I won’t,” Prisha’s answer made Clementine relax slightly. “Is he your brother?”

“Not by blood,” Clementine responded. A warm smile played on her lips when she looked down at the baby. “But he’s all I have. When I joined the Order I knew if they found out that they would separate us. If that happened…” Clementine’s voice cracked, her eyes getting teary at the thought. Her breath was shaky as she tried to recenter herself. “I won’t let it happen.” Her eyes burned with a fierce determination that resonated with Prisha. 

Taking another step forward, another question escaped Prisha’s lips. “What’s his name?”

“AJ.”

“AJ… May I hold him?” Prisha wasn’t sure how her partner would respond to her request. Hesitantly Clementine nodded, gently placing the bundle in Prisha’s arms. Prisha stood cradling the baby as overwhelming emotions washed over her. “I promise I will not tell a soul,” Prisha looked directly into Clementine’s eyes. The genuine look in her eyes set Clementine’s heart at ease. As the partners stood in the abandoned room, the quietness of the night filled the emptiness between them. A bond was formed, the two silently swearing to keep the secret that rested in Prisha’s arms between them.


End file.
